1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a storage and handling system for large flexible sheets and, in particular, to a system for the storage and handling of printing plates.
2. Brief Statement Of The Prior Art
Printing sheets are formed of thin sheet metal either magnesium or aluminum with a thickness typically of about 0.03 inch, and are relatively large in plainer dimensions, usually up to five or six feet long and two to five or six feet in width.
The storing and handling of these printing plates is troublesome. The printing plates are flexible and care must be taken to avoid sharp bends that would deface or destroy the plate. Commonly, the plates are hung or suspended by hooks which are placed in holes which are located usually at opposite corners along one side edge of the plate. The handling and storage of these plates is tedious and requires a high degree of care to avoid damage to the plate. With the large size plates, two persons are frequently required to handle and to hang these plates on various metal racks which have been provided for this purpose.